DESCRIPTION: To extend mortality followup through 25 years for two cohorts of men in the Multiple Risk Factor intervention Trial (MRFIT): the 361,662 men screened and the 12,866 men randomized, and to pursue the general aim of elucidating unresolved research issues on the epidemiology, natural history, etiology, prevention, and control of major chronic diseases, particularly cardiovascular and neoplastic diseases and diabetes. To accomplish this general aim, effort will focus on these primary aims related to long-term mortality. 1) To relate nutritional-dietary data to twenty-five year mortality from coronary heart disease (CHD), stroke, cardiovascular disease (CVD), colon cancer, prostate cancer, and all causes for the 12,866 men randomized. 2) To relate age, ethnicity, socioeconomic position, geographic location, major risk factors, low risk status, prior diabetes, and prior myocardial infarction to twenty-five year mortality for the 361,662 men screened. 3) To relate insulin-like growth factor 1 (IGF-1), IGF binding protein, and fasting and one-hour glucose measurements from frozen baseline sera to mortality for the 12,866 men randomized. These and six other secondary aims will take full advantage - in a highly effective way - of the unique high quality data sets for the two MRFIT cohorts.